


Disruption

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal is boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disruption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for albuscorpius100 on Livejournal.

The first time he held Scorpius’ hand, Al knew what it would cause. Murmurs, whispers and rumours surrounded them from that moment onwards. They were bucking the norm. A Potter and a Malfoy were friends. A Potter and a Malfoy were _very_ close friends.

However, such actions were mere ripples compared to the torrent that gushed forth when they shared their first public kiss. Granted, Al thought afterwards, his dad’s fancy, Auror filled birthday party may not have been the best place to snog Scor, but Merlin it had been boring and his boyfriend looked beyond edible in dress robes.


End file.
